This kind of fishing reel typically provides the drag mechanism at the rear portion of the spool shaft for adjusting a line-winding force to a value which is smaller than a strength of the fishing line during fishing.
However, a beginner, when the line is pulled violently by a hooked fish, holds a fishing rod with all his strength without immediately and exactly adjusting the drag mechanism, whereby the line is subjected to an excessive load which leads to a broken line.